Dream's End
by Aether Reaver
Summary: AU. Jack has been living a lie. Born and bred as a true killer. He believed he was becoming the perfect soldier, but, in truth, he was becoming the perfect monster. Now he pieces the broken fragments of his life; can a monster be more human than we are?


**Dream's End**

**By: Aether Reaver**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Gear Solid or any of its characters. This story is purely fan-based, and written for the enjoyment of others.**

**Prologue: (Voice Over)**

We live in a world of lies and deceit. A world so full of deception that searching for and speaking the truth becomes a revolutionary action. We all want to hide the ugliness and darkness that consumes us all. We wear masks across our disfigured faces showing what we want to show, and concealing what we only know. Life is a grand show, and in any show the actors must play their parts. We fall so in to character, that we start believing our own falsities as truth.

Truth, a rarity in our world isn't it? We are told that the truth can set us free, but my truth has caged me in. Oh, how easy life is when you accept the lies as truth. I've spent my whole life searching for my truth, and now that I have come upon it how I wish sometimes that I never searched for it. When we search inside ourselves we may find something horrific; an aspect of ourselves that was meant to be buried and never unearthed. I have found this horror, and it has consumed me to my utmost being. My truth is that I am not a man, but a monster.

A monster, a being of hatred and anguish; a being that loathes himself as much as his own enemies. I must carry this demon with me wherever I go; his grip so tight that he will never let go. I suppose there might be monsters inside all of us, but my demon is of a special birth. This monster inside of me has been nurtured, fed, and taken care of since an early age. He has been taught and mentored into becoming the perfect monster.

I remember them, the ones that enabled this side of me. Feeding me lies and empty promises. Making me to believe that I was training to be the perfect soldier; when in actuality they were training the monster in me to be the perfect monster. Refining us to be ruthless killers, to kill without question or remorse. They had me believe that I was a hero, and that what I was doing was justified. The people that I killed were deserving of death, and that empty titles, rank, and completing the mission were of utmost importance. These individuals are the root of my suffering; they shall face my vengeance. They shall know what true suffering is, and they shall beg for death. None of them shall be able to escape my revenge. The monster they created will be the cause of their demise.

_He who fights with monsters must take care lest he thereby become a monster._

Friedrich Nietzsche

**Chapter 1- What was found in the Rain**

(Somewhere in the jungles of Liberia)

April 16, 1995, the Liberian Civil War has been going on now for 6 years. Six years of blood being spilt, but no matter tomorrow will come with fresh blood to be spilt.

"Hey Jack, what are you thinking about?" she asked.

"What I'm thinking about doesn't matter," I replied.

I could see the hurt look on her face.

"Jack why is it that you can't see me as your friend?" she asked.

"Cassandra, do you know the meaning of friend; there is no meaning to it. A friend is such a temporary situation; there with you one day and gone the next."

"Maybe you see it that way, but I'm not like that", she said.

"Normal people may have friends, but with people like us, when someone ever gets close it always ends badly," I said.

She didn't bother responding; I could sense she was angry and frustrated. She sees me as unfeeling, but in a world full of ugliness and pain it's better to feel nothing. Seasons change, years go by, people grow old, but do they ever actually change who they are?

She wants to be with me as a friend, share in my joy and sorrow, but how can I share something that isn't there? The world is a vile place; there is no room for thinking and feeling. There is only room for action and survival.

Cassandra wants to believe she's normal; she dreams to be normal. I've heard her in her sleep talk about it, but people like us can never truly be normal. Ever since Cassandra was a child she was gifted with precognition. The liberation front came to knowledge of her gift, and recruited her. They saw that she had a remarkable gift. They decided to use her abilities in winning the war. Her ability to see in to the future; helped give Sears the tactical advantage in battle.

So many have died at my hands, that their blood will never wash off my hands. Because of my growing aggression I was given a Shadow. Soldiers of high rank in our unit that exhibited high aggression levels were assigned a Shadow. Someone who came with us on missions, they served as our only friendly human contact. Cassandra because of her psychic abilities was one of the most gifted Shadows in our units, and so was assigned to me.

I've done my work in solitude for so many years, but I have come to tolerate her presence. Everyone has a hideous side; a side that they want no one to know about. But with Cassandra she had no shadow side; what I see in her is genuinely who she is. She isn't like regular people; I guess that's why I'm used to her. She's kind of like me when I think about it. We're both not normal.

"Cassandra, for people like us living a normal life is a dream", I said.

"Even if it is a dream; don't you think that is a dream worth sharing, Jack?"

"Maybe, it would be worth sharing, but I can't see your dream Cassandra. I can't feel what you feel, and I can't see what you see. If you could see what I see, even if it was for a couple seconds, you would know, Cassandra. You would know..."

"Jack, I see it in your thoughts, emptiness. All you see in this world is the pain and suffering. I know you hate the feeling, so you shut it out. It isn't that you can't feel; it's that you don't want to feel. Jack, there is more to the world than pain and hate. There is pain and suffering in the world, but there also is love, joy, peace, and beauty."

"Cassandra, you only think you know who I am."

I heard the rustle of brush in the distance.

"Cassandra, we'll have to save your philosophy lesson for later, someone is coming," I said.

"Yes, I know Jack", she said.

I quickly took out my scope, "It looks like rebel soldiers are coming this way."

"Jack, I know what you're thinking, and I'm telling you don't need to do it. You always have a choice," she said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"You're going to kill those men; I saw it. But you don't have to; you have a choice," she said.

"Cassandra, you think like a naïve child; those men wouldn't hesitate to take your life. You care more for the lives of those bastards than your own? If I don't kill them; then they kill us. Don't you understand?"

"Jack, you don't need to kill them; let's go around. Please..." she said.

"It's too late, Cassandra, you said it yourself, in your premonition you saw me killing these men. I've already committed the deed, you can't change fate. Now it's time for you to go. Run!"

Cassandra went and hid, but this the only way she could understand. She had to see the real me. It was time for her to stop seeing me as someone I wasn't. She had to see who I really am. I readied my machete and swiftly climbed up a tree getting in position for attack.

Soon 8 rebel soldiers appeared from the brush. I sized them up, they were easy prey. Most of the rebels were farmers and merchants with no actual fighting experience. They've bought in to the lie that their deaths will change the future for others. Pitiful, like lambs to the slaughter, and sadly they die believing in a lie. They tentatively walked through the area their guns drawn. I wondered why these men were so eager for death. When I thought about it these men and I are not very different. We both walk towards death the only difference are the sides we walk from.

The men moved in to range. I quickly jumped down from the tree on to one of them slashing his throat in the process. The element of surprise one of the best weapons, in their confusion they started shooting wildly. I quickly grabbed one of them using him as a shield, hearing his squeals as the bullets riddled his body. My suit drenched in this man's blood. I drew my gun and fired. The bullets flew from the gun one embedding in one of the men's eyes, and the other connecting with another man's throat. Just like that four of them were gone.

I threw aside my meat shield, dodging the bullets I rushed to one of them. Quickly grabbing him I thrust my machete through his chest, his body falling limp immediately. I quickly drew my gun dispatching the two men nearest to me, and then there was one.

The look of bewilderment and fear etched across his face; he fired blindly at me. One of his shots connected with my thigh. A sting of pain ran through my body, as I continued to dodge his fire. I quickly seized the moment and rushed at him in attack. One blow from my machete knocked his gun away. He now knew that the end was near.

"Please... no don't kill me. I'll give you intelligence; just don't kill me," he begged.

"I don't give a shit about your intelligence... Farewell." I quickly thrust my machete through his stomach. The man coughed up blood as he fell to the ground in agony. There I stood, like a scene from a horror movie, drenched in the blood of my enemies.

I fell to the ground my leg in pain from the bullet wound. Luckily the bullet wasn't too deep as the nanomachine in my suit started repairing the wound. As I lay there on the ground I saw Cassandra's head above me. The look on her face was something I've never seen from her. It was a look of sorrow and fear.

I looked at her. I had finally showed her who I was. I removed my mask, and showed her what I truly am. She just stared at me; looking into my eyes.

"I had to show you, Cassandra, when I kill it is twofold. I kill because I need to, but I also kill because I want to. Something inside of me wants me to kill. With every kill I try to quell his insatiable blood lust. So you see, Cassandra, a part of me enjoys killing, and now you finally see the true me. Now you truly know."

She looked around at the dead bodies around us. "You killed them... You killed them all like animals. That last man agreed to help us if you spared him, but you still killed him anyway," she said, there was no accusation in her voice, just quiet sorrow.

"He was negotiating from a position of weakness, the man was a fool. Besides I am what I am. We may change our appearance and our mannerisms, but when we're home alone in the dark we know who we really are. You see, Cassandra, everyone has ugliness inside them. We don't want others to know, but it stays with us always," I said.

She looked at me; her emerald eyes piercing through me. All she did was stare. I had showed her the real me; she saw everything unscripted and unedited. From the look on her face I could tell what she was thinking.

"You think I'm disgusting, right? You see now why I don't keep friends. When people get close to us they may see a side they've never seen before; something ugly and hideous. Something that changes their whole view on us. Friends, like I said before are so temporary. If my friend saw me right now they would look away and run as fast as they can in the opposite direction. It would be like we never even met; block out the past memories and pretend we don't know each other. So you see that's why when you get close to somebody it always ends badly; don't you think friend...?"

"Jack, you take life without regret or remorse. You enjoy killing; you may be a monster. Yet, you showed me something right now in this place. You showed me who you are; you stepped from the shadows into plain daylight saying, "Here I am." People aren't inherently good or bad. Just like how you say there is ugliness in all of us; there also is good in us. The question is can you see it? So you see, Jack, I'm not going to run, because if there is any good in you, no matter how small it may be, I'll help you find it."

I looked up to her; she had tears in her eyes as she smiled back at me. I thought to myself who was this girl that she would accept me so freely? I had removed my masks, and here she is still with me. She's looking straight to me, but she doesn't turn away, she stays despite it all.

I slowly got up to my feet; the pain in my leg reduced from before.

"You know, you think what I did was special, but you showed me something as well. I always thought everyone was full of ugliness deep down, but you showed me today that you're genuine. There is so much ugliness, pain, and suffering in this world, but then there you are. You break all the rules; you showed me something that I thought didn't even exist. I guess what we each carry; we now carry together, right?"

She smiled back at me saying, "Yeah that sounds good to me; it's what friends do, right?"

I looked down to the ground and then to her nodding in agreement. Now I have a friend; today's the first day of our friendship I thought to myself.

"Jack are you going to be okay? You're still bleeding," she asked looking at my wound.

"Yeah, it'll be okay, but I need you to remove the bullet," I said.

I handed her a knife saying, "Use the knife to remove the bullet; it's not too deep so this will work."

She carefully took the knife and placed it in the wound slowly removing the lodged bullet as I grimaced from the pain.

"Okay I got it out," she said as the bullet fell to the ground.

"All right, the suit will do the rest to heal it," I said.

Just then my nano suit acted up, I was receiving a codec call from base. "Jack, progress report."

"Commander Sears, we are about 6 miles away from enemy base camp; we should reach the camp by noon tomorrow."

"Well done, Jack, Charles Taylor is your target. His death means victory for us, and the formation of a new order and policy here. Jack, I'm counting on you to finish this job; don't let me down, Out..."

"Was that Sears?" Cassandra asked.

"Yeah, he was checking on our progress so far," I said.

I looked up to the sky and then to Cassandra.

"Hey, Cassandra, it's getting dark; we should find a place to rest for the night," I said.

She agreed quickly taking out her map to look at where we were.

"According to the map there should be a hollow a short distance north of here; we could use it as shelter for tonight," she said.

"All right that will have to do, let's get there before it gets too dark," I said.

* * *

"Wow, I guess that was a little farther than I thought," she said.

"Yeah, whatever, we're here now so it doesn't matter," I said.

"It looks like this cave goes on for quite a distance", said Cassandra.

"Hey, Cassandra, stay here while I get some wood for a fire," I said.

I started walking thinking about all that happened today. Cassandra showed me a side of people I've never seen before; strangely for the first time in a long time I feel at peace. By chance someone came into my life, and despite seeing everything was able to look past it. Somehow, Cassandra saw something in me that I couldn't even see.

I came to a dying tree with loose branches and twigs surrounding it. I started collecting the loose twigs and branches. Suddenly I felt the muzzle of a gun pressed up against my back.

Then a voice sounded off from behind me saying, "Soldier it seems that you were trained rather poorly; letting your guard down in a godforsaken place like this."

A slow smile crept up on my face as I said, "It seems we have the same teacher."

I quickly dropped to the ground sweeping the man's legs from under him. As he fell to the ground, I quickly removed my knife slashing his throat. He gave out a muffled groan as he fell to the ground. The ground accepting of his offering as it took in his blood turning a crimson hue.

There were others with him, four more men. They started firing at me as I rolled away from their spray of bullets. The quick movements started agitating my leg as I felt a sting of pain from the previous wound I had suffered. I quickly drew my gun firing hitting two men in the process. One bullet connected with a man's head, while another man was hit in the chest from my fire.

They continued shooting one of their bullets hitting my chest. Luckily my body armor was able to prevent the bullet from penetrating the skin. I quickly grabbed a flash grenade throwing it in the direction of the remaining men. I quickly covered my ears and turned away from the flash as it went off.

The grenade had done its job as the men looked disoriented. I quickly shot one of the men in the stomach. He fell to the ground in agony clutching his abdomen. I fired at the last man hitting him in the arm; he immediately dropped his gun from the pain flowing through his arm.

I walked towards the man; he was now in no condition to fight. The man I had shot in the stomach was still on the ground writhing in pain. I fired a shot in to his head as I passed by sending him into eternal slumber, and away from the misery and agony that was his life.

The man left standing looked at me. I wondered what could be going through his mind. Possibly anger, despair, or maybe joy. Joy that he is able to leave this miserable life. Joy that his final hour has arrived, and the pain and ugliness he has seen and carried in this world is soon to be finished. No one can tell what a man thinks of at times like these.

All he did was stare, and his stare was that of a man not afraid of death. I fired a shot into his kneecap; he fell immediately to the ground from the shock. I picked him up from the ground, "Come now it's only a flesh wound," I said. His eyes filled with pain and anger towards me.

I stood him up in front of me, and stared into his eyes. I smiled as I looked into his eyes; clutching him close to me I whispered into his ear, "Your story must come to an end here, friend. Godspeed..."

I quickly drew my knife driving it into the side of his throat. He gave out a muffled gasp as the knife pierced through his skin. His eyes glazed over; the life that was in them moments ago now gone. I felt the warm flow of his blood as I removed the knife from him. I laid him on the floor gently, and surveyed my handiwork. I saw the bodies of the men on the ground. The ground my canvas, their blood the paint, their bodies and this place the painting itself. This type of work is something no one would want to take credit for. Many if they saw this sight would run away trying to erase this scene from their memory, yet this place, this moment, is rather poignant to me. I keep what others would throw away; I find peace in what others would find as madness. "What am I?" I wondered to myself.

I quickly gathered the sticks and made it back to the cave.

Cassandra noticed from a distance that I was coming.

"Hey, Jack, what took you...? Jack! You're covered in blood," she said.

I placed the sticks in the cave as we approached each other.

"I had to... Shit! Cassandra don't you know I had to?" I said.

"It's all right, Jack, it's over now. You did what you had to do; I understand," she said.

She was smiling as she walked up to me. She walked up to me and hugged me; resting her head against my chest. Her light brown hair blowing in the wind; her tender skin turning a crimson hue from the blood on my suit.

I heard Cassandra's voice in my head, "Jack, life is full of pain and sorrow, but if you chose to never feel you wouldn't be able to see and feel the good in the world. You wouldn't be able to feel this."

I felt so at peace in her embrace; for once the ugliness and pain seemed to disappear even if what only for this moment. I could feel her heartbeat. It was beating rhythmically and gently. She was so full of life, and she was giving someone like me, who was dead on the inside, a part of it. For the first time I experienced some of the good that the world had to offer, and it was Cassandra who showed me it.

I heard the patter of rain droplets as they hit my suit. Looking to the sky I said, "It's raining."

"I know, Jack," she said as she looked up to the sky.

"Jack, you know, I really like the rain. When you think about it the rain is quite beautiful don't you think?"

"I don't know I never really thought about it; it's just something that happens right?" I asked.

"Maybe you'll see the beauty in it somewhere down the road, but for me I enjoy the rain and its beauty," she said.

"When I was a child I would watch the rain from my window; it always made me so sleepy. I remember times falling asleep to the patter of rain against my window. I remember once when I was out in the rain. It's cold at first, but after a while you get used to it. It even feels kind of nice..." she said.

"I remember when I was a little I used to be so afraid of the lightning and thunder. Now that I think about it; that was a stupid thing to be afraid of," I said.

"No, it's not a stupid thing to be afraid of. When we're young we have fear for what we don't know. It's one side of the rain, and since its unknown to us we fear it. We never saw or experienced something like that so we fear it, but when we get older we see and understand. We discover the mystery, and realize there really isn't much to fear."

I looked up to the sky nodding my head.

"The thunder and lightning is the fury in the calmness of the rain. Nothing in the world is just one thing, Jack; there is duality in everything even in the rain."

Her words stuck with me. She wasn't just talking about the rain; it was so much more.

"Jack, let's stay out in the rain a bit longer; if anything it will help wash the blood from your suit."

I nodded in agreement.

There I stood in the rain. The water dripping down my suit turning a faint red color from the blood. The rain was so serene and peaceful. It was cleansing me; washing away my crimes of the past. I closed my eyes thinking about everything that happened today. I had felt and seen things that were missing my whole life. This was the first day I started living.

"Jack, it's starting to get pretty dark. We should get the fire going before the light fades.

I nodded in agreement, as I looked to her.

* * *

"All right... that should do it." I got the fire going and sat down next to Cassandra.

We sat in silence for a couple minutes, thinking about all that had come to pass today. Cassandra looked to me with a strange look on her face.

"Jack, what are going to do once this all is done?" she asked.

"What do your premonitions show me doing after all of this?" I asked jokingly.

"I have my theories, but what do you see yourself doing after we're done here?" she asked.

"Honestly... I don't know. This is all that I know; I never really thought beyond it," I said.

"What about your parents; you could see them again," she said.

"My parents are gone; they died when I was young," I said.

"Oh... I'm sorry," Cassandra said looking at the ground glumly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Jack, you and I, we're pretty much the same when I think about it. My parents died when I was young as well," she said.

"Sorry to hear that; how did they die?" I asked.

"They died in a car accident when I was young; I spent most of my childhood growing up in an orphanage," she said.

"Well how did you get to Liberia then?" I asked.

"I was adopted by a man named Donald Anderson. He told me that he would be my legal guardian, but that my expenses and needs would be taken care of by an agency," she said.

"An agency?" I asked.

"Yes, I never found out who they were, but it seemed that Anderson was following their rules and orders. I believe they were the ones responsible for my adoption, and I think they are the reason I'm here as well," she said.

"Yeah, but how did you wind up here?" I asked.

"I'm getting to that. When I turned ten I was sent here to Liberia along with Anderson. I'm sure that the agency Anderson mentioned was the ones that instructed him to bring me here. He told me that I had special abilities, and that I could use my abilities to help others here. If only I could have controlled my powers then, and seen what was really going to happen. They trained me in harnessing my powers; now that I look at it I was just a tool to them. I served my purpose to them, and when my usefulness wears out they will reach for a new tool. Jack in this place we aren't people, just machines. We fulfill our duties and tasks and that's it, just like machines..."

"I guess you're right; we aren't all that different," I said.

"So Jack, what's your story; how did you get here?" she asked.

I looked to the ground and took in as deep breath.

"I was born here in Liberia. My father was a soldier in the U.S. army, and my mother was a systems analyst for my father's unit. Political tension had been rising in Liberia, and the idea of a Civil War was looking more and more like the only outcome. The U.S. decided to deploy military units to protect their interests, and to try and limit the possibilities of a Civil War. My parents were among those sent here, and I was born a year later. I spent my early childhood on the military base camp with my mother. Then around when I was five years old my father and mother along with their unit was sent on a trip to one of the nearby villages. I was told they were sent to reason with villagers, and gain their support in case intense fighting commenced. They never did make it to the village that day. Their vehicle hit a roadside bomb on the way there; no one survived. I found out the news the next day. So at five years old my whole family was gone; I was alone."

"It must have been hard, but why did you stay?" she asked.

"My parents were friends with Sears. He was also here in Liberia at the time; he was actually the one that told me about what happened to my parents. After my parents death he decided to become my guardian for the time being; as he was the only thing I had that sort of resembled a family. So I stayed more out of need than want; besides things wouldn't be much better if I left anyway, right? Having no family and all. So I stayed, being taught by Sears on war and combat. I was pretty good at it too gaining a high rank at such a young age in our small boy unit.

Huh, fighting and killing are the only things I'm good at in life; they're the only things I know. I still think about it even today, what would my parents think of me if they saw the things I've done... the things I'm doing right now. Would they call me their son; wouldn't they turn away rejecting me in disgust?"

"Jack, are you disgusted of him?" she asked.

"What do you mean; disgusted of whom?" I asked.

"The monster inside you, are you disgusted of him?" she asked.

I looked to the ground not knowing what to say.

"Jack, the monster inside of you is a part of you; you aren't pure evil and neither is the monster. You may never be able to escape his hold on your life, but, maybe, you can work with him to your advantage."

"Work with him?" I asked.

"The monster inside you is satiated when you kill, so why not try to harness that need and kill with purpose."

I was shocked by Cassandra's words. She was telling me to enable the monster inside me; she was telling me to kill.

"I know what you're thinking. You're wondering how I can say at one time everyone has good in them, and then say now that you need to kill with purpose. Jack, everyone has the potential for good, but some choose never to hold on to the good. They decide to reject it. When you kill, it must be someone who has rejected the good and clings only to the evil."

"Yeah, but how do I control the monster? How do I see between those lines you've mentioned; how can I teach reason to something that doesn't understand the meaning of reason."

"I'm not sure, but we'll figure out together. Maybe someday you'll be able to live a normal life; maybe we all can, someday..."

I looked outside to the dark sky nodding in agreement.

"Hey, Cassandra, it's getting pretty late; you should get some rest. We still have some ground to cover so we'll be leaving early tomorrow."

"All right but you should get some rest yourself," she said.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Oh and Cassandra, thanks."

"Thanks for what?" she asked.

"For just being here, thanks for that," I said.

She looked at me smiling, "It's what friends do," she said.

I smiled back at her, "Okay, get some rest now," I said.

"All right, goodnight Jack," she said.

"Goodnight," I said.

"Sleep a time for rest and peace; can a monster ever find peace?" I thought to myself as I fell asleep.

I heard the voice of a child crying softly.

I opened my eyes searching for the owner of the voice. I was in a room with white walls.

I heard the voice once again; it was coming from behind me. I turned around seeing the image of a child, maybe no older than five, kneeling next to two bodies. As I walked closer to the child I noticed that the bodies were those of my parents. The sight of their bloody corpses caused me to vomit. The child looked up at me. His face was shrouded in shadow; a faint yellow glow came from his eyes. I started to back away from the child, but then he started to speak.

"Big brother don't leave me," said the child in a trembling voice.

"I don't have any brothers," I said.

The child ran to me hugging my leg.

"Brother, I'm scared," he whimpered.

I kneeled down to him asking, "Who are you?"

He looked at me with his shadowy face; his glowing yellow eyes the only discernable feature. Part of me feared this abomination, but another part of me empathized with his pain. Suddenly the shadows around the child's face disappeared, and I saw his true face. The child was I; his face was my face as a child. I looked at his face in shock. He hugged me tightly all the while whimpering that he was scared. I picked him up from the ground, holding him in my arms, I whispered into his ears, "Why are you scared?"

"People..." he said.

"Why do people scare you?" I asked.

"They want to hurt me," he said.

"Who wants to hurt you?" I asked.

"Big brother, they are coming," he said frantically.

"Who's coming; there is nobody here," I said.

"Big brother they are coming for us, Run...Run!" he said again loudly.

"Run from whom; who is coming, tell me!" I said.

"Born in blood...Born in blood...Born in blood..." he chanted softly into my ear.

Suddenly the room started to shake violently. The white walls of the rooms started forming cracks and turning a crimson shade. Blood started seeping through the cracks in the walls.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

He just kept chanting, turning a deaf ear to my questions.

Suddenly the walls of the room burst as a cascade of blood met us. The whole room filled with blood as we were washed under. I could barely see anything; all I heard was the melodic chanting of the child.

"They're here," he said abruptly.

I felt something pulling the child from my arms. The child looked up in terror at me.

"Don't leave me brother!" were his final words before he was torn away from my arms. His final words deafened by the sound of echoing laughter.

I woke in a cold sweat; the images of my dream still replaying through my mind. I looked over to Cassandra and saw that she was still asleep. I got up and went outside to clear my head; the rain had not stopped. My body felt so weak and tired. I fell to my knees and vomited; my whole body felt so weak. I struggled to my feet, and went back to the cave entrance. I sat up against the rocks near the cave. The rain helped alleviate my distress, washing and cooling my body. I thought about my dream. "What did it mean; why do I feel like this?" I thought to myself. I thought about waking Cassandra and telling her about it, but decided against it. This is something I have to carry alone, and I would have to find the answer myself.

I rested against the rocks in the rain. It would be morning soon; another day and the burdens that come with it. "I should get some more rest before morning," I thought to myself as I shut my eyes.

* * *

I was awakened by Cassandra's voice, "Jack? What are you doing out here?"

I opened my eyes to see that the rain had stopped; only clear blue skies and the heat of the sun. I sighed as I groggily stood to my feet, placing my hand on my forehead.

"Jack, are you all right?"

"Huh, yeah, I'm okay," I said rubbing my eyes.

"How did you get out here?" she asked.

"I went out to clear my head; I guess I must have fell asleep in the process," I said.

I looked up to the sky saying, "Hey, we should get going soon. We'll have breakfast and then head off, sound good?"

"That's fine with me," she said.

We quickly prepared some of our rations for breakfast, and then set off for the rebel base camp.

We walked in silence for a bit. I looked at Cassandra; she was very quiet today. It seemed as if something was on her mind. I walked next to her, occasionally looking to her. She noticed as she looked to me smiling.

"What?" she asked laughing.

"Oh, nothing," I said.

"No, come on, what is it?" she asked.

"You know, I was wondering what's it like being able to see the future." I said.

She looked up to the sky as she pondered my question.

"It feels kind of scary sometimes." she said

"Scary?" I asked.

"Yeah, think about it, if you were able to see the future... You would see when people died, and how they died. It could be people you know. Then you have the decision of do you tell them, or do you just let fate play out? You also have the problem of if you try to save everyone from fate you'll kill yourself in the process. On the other hand, if you let fate play out can you live with consequences? Can you live with the guilt knowing that you could have maybe changed something? It's scary and hard."

I looked at the ground nodding.

"Hey, it's not all bad though. Sometimes I can see the good that comes in the future. When it seem as if we're in a hopeless situation my premonitions give me hope in a better future. The premonitions can show me the good that can come from people. They showed me you, Jack, and the good that is in you. Even though I couldn't truly see at the time, I trust them to be right."

I smiled as I held her hand in mine, "I'm glad you did," I said.

She smiled back as she rested her head against my shoulder.

We continued walk for a short while until we reached a clearing. I motioned for us to stop. Something about this place didn't sit well with me. I quickly removed my scope surveying the area. My suspicions were right there was an enemy outpost further up that kept watch over this area.

"We'll have to go around this area," I said.

Cassandra agreed.

As we made our way around the clearing, I, suddenly, heard a rustle in the brush. As I turned around a rebel soldier jumped out of the brush grabbing Cassandra. He pointed a gun to her head menacingly.

"Soldier, it looks like your negligence is going to get your friend over here killed," he said.

"Let her go; you're fights with me," I said.

"Let her go? Why would I do that? She is a little young, but she'll be good company later tonight," he said as he laid a hand on Cassandra's breast. She grimaced as he touched her.

The anger in me burning as he continued to taunt me.

"Soldier, drop your gun. The time for fun and games is over. Drop your gun, and I'll make sure that your death is quick and painless."

I looked to Cassandra; she had a smile on her face as she looked back at me.

I heard Cassandra's voice in my head. "Jack don't worry we'll be fine; just trust me."

I smiled back to her; the rebel soldier utterly confused at my expression.

"What are you grinning for you fucking psycho? You think this is a joke?" he asked menacingly as he cocked his gun.

"You're right this is only going to end badly; look, I'm dropping my gun."

I lowered my gun to the ground.

"Okay, the gun's on the ground."

"Kick it over here!" he said.

"Fine," I said as I kicked the gun towards him.

"Good, now for my end of the bargain," he said as he let go of Cassandra and he steadied his gun at me.

Cassandra quickly winked at me as she hit the man in his testicles.

"Uh! You fucking bitch," he said grimacing in pain as he struck Cassandra with the butt of his gun to the floor.

I instinctively rushed at him tackling him to the ground. I knocked the gun from his hand. The madness had already swept over me. I grabbed the man by his hair bringing his face up towards mine.

"Your time is at an end, you fucking sadist," I said as I drew my machete.

I raised the machete up towards the sky and then drove it into his chest. He gave out a gasp as the metal pierced through his skin. I had taken his life from him. I continued to stab his lifeless body. My hands were soaked in this man's blood. As I raised the machete up for another stab I felt Cassandra grasp at my arm.

"Jack, he's gone. Stop," she said softly as she let go of my arm.

I dropped the machete from my hand and breathed in deeply. My heart was beating so rapidly; I placed my hand against my chest feeling my heartbeat. The rapid beating of my heart felt good; it made me feel so alive, so human...

I felt Cassandra's warmth as she knelt behind me hugging me, her arms wrapping around my chest. I could feel her heartbeat against my back. I felt so connected to her. I placed my hands on her hands. Nothing passed through my mind; for this moment I was simply just living.

After a short rest, I quickly helped Cassandra up to her feet as we made our way around the clearing.

* * *

We finally reached the outskirts of the enemy base camp without issue. I quickly took out my scope observing the area. The base camp was shaped as a hexagon. There were walls that closed it off from the rest of the jungle, and sentries that guarded the catwalk above the wall. The catwalk seemed likely the only inconspicuous method of transportation for us to reach the main buildings of the base. The base camp had only a few soldiers guarding it. It seems that most of the patrols had already left, leaving the base camp relatively unguarded. None the less there were still about 20 soldiers on the base camp, so entry by force is not an option.

After surveying the area, I decided to contact Sears via codec.

"Commander Sears, this is Jack. We've reached the outskirts of the enemy base camp. It seems that most of the patrols have left but there still are about 20 soldiers on the base. It looks like entry by force isn't going to be an option."

"Well done Jack. Yes, you'll have to use stealth in this situation. Only use force when it becomes a necessity, otherwise try to keep a low profile. Jack, it seems all our plans and work is finally coming to fruition. All that stands in the way now is Taylor. Good luck, I'll be counting on you. Out."

I quickly took out my map and surveyed it.

"All right Cassandra, it seems that our best bet is to gain entry at the south-east side of the base. It seems that guard posts are a little lighter there."

"Sounds good Jack, you decide, I'm with you either way."

"Okay, let's get me moving," I said.

We carefully made it to the south east wall of the base.

"Okay, Cassandra you wait here. I'll go up first, and when it's safe I'll come back down for you."

She nodded in agreement as I started to scale the wall.

I climbed up the wall using the cracks in the brick as leverage. At the top of the wall there was a catwalk with a sentry. I quickly made it to the top of the wall. I had caught the sentry off guard as he started fumbling for his gun. I quickly grabbed him, and threw him over the wall. I heard the thud as his body hit the ground. He lay there motionless. He was either dead or paralyzed; it didn't matter to me either way. I climbed back down the wall to Cassandra.

"Okay we're good. Hop on," I said as I knelt down.

She quickly climbed on to my back as I climbed back up the wall.

Once reaching the top, we moved to the roofed area of the catwalk where there was more cover. I surveyed the area once again and spotted the command post to the west.

"Look, Cassandra, there's the command post. Taylor has got to be in there. You wait here; again, it should be safe. I'll go clear a safe path, and then come back for you."

She nodded whispering to me, "I'll be waiting right here for you."

I quickly moved down the catwalk in order to get closer to the command post. I stayed under the shadows of the roofed catwalk observing the surroundings around the command post. There was one sentry posted at the front and one sentry posted at the back. I quickly took out my suppressor and attached to my socom. It would be risky but there was no other way than to take the sentry's out. I aimed the gun at the sentry. He was quite a distance away, but I had to make my shot count. I couldn't afford them to go into an alert mode; especially since Cassandra was with me as well. My hand was shaking slightly as I aimed. I took in a deep breath, steadying my hand, and then I fired. The bullet connected with man's head as his body fell limply to the ground. I quietly ran over to the dead man's body, and threw him over the wall. The only sound was a soft thud as his body met the ground. None of the other sentries had noticed what happened. I would now have to deal with the man guarding the command post entrance. I quietly pressed myself against the outside wall of the command post, and made to where I could see him. He was on the other side of the wall, facing away from me. I quietly approached him from behind. Quickly grabbing him I placed my hand over his mouth. He continued to struggle in my grasp before I finally snapped his neck. I quickly dragged his body and threw it over the wall to limit any sentries from suspecting my presence. After concealing his body, I quickly made it back to Cassandra indicating that the path was safe for now. She quickly grabbed my hand as we went back to the command post.

I indicated for Cassandra to wait outside as I checked the window to the command post. I saw Taylor and two soldiers inside the building. I quickly grabbed a flash grenade and threw it through the window. I averted my eyes away from the flash as I heard the sound of footsteps running wildly inside the room. Once the flash had gone off I kicked in the door to the building, and entered with my gun drawn. The men were clearly disoriented from the flash; I quickly fired my gun killing both of the soldiers with Taylor. Taylor tried to make an escape, but I swiftly blocked his path and drove my knee in to his stomach. He hunched over in pain from my blow. I quickly threw him into the wall, and pointed my gun at him. Cassandra entered the room standing next to me as Taylor sat up against the wall. He looked up to me, straight into my face, as he began to speak.

He was breathing deeply as he spoke to me, "So, you're the one that they sent to kill me? It really is a shame that you do all these things believing in half truths."

"What the hell are you talking about, what half truths?" I asked.

"Do you think that you are saving people by what you are doing? I know the lies you have been fed. They've told you I'm a murderer; that my only agenda is anarchy and genocide. You've been told I'm only fighting this war for power and for my own selfish reasons. You believe I'm doing this all so I can be above everyone else. The truth is, though, that I'm fighting for everyone else. I'm fighting for the people of this country;' those people who have been living in injustice for far too long. Those are the people I'm fighting for, so if you're going to kill me for that so be it. I could think of no better way to die than that."

I noticed Cassandra fall into a trance like state as Taylor spoke. She kneeled to the ground placing her hands on her head.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked looking to Cassandra.

"You don't move a muscle from there," I said to Taylor as I kneeled down to talk to Cassandra.

"Cassandra, what's wrong, come on tell me!" I said

"Jack, you and I are both sinners. Terrible things are going to happen here, Jack, things that we may be responsible for. We've been told all this time that our actions were in order to stop the conflict, and to help bring stability to this place. We've been believing lies all this time; the conflict here is we ourselves. Jack, I saw the future; I saw what is going to happen in the end."

"What are you talking about? What did you see; you're not making any sense," I said.

"Sears is expecting us to finish the job here in order to build a nuclear weapons base. He plans to slaughter all of the people of this country children men, and women; so that the foundations can be put in place," she said.

"What foundations, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"I don't know Jack, but whatever it is, it's bad."

"Listen to the girl; she speaks the truth doesn't she?" asked Taylor.

"Does Sears truly wish to do what you say?" I asked.

"I'm not sure if this is completely Sears wish or not, but if we kill this man that future I saw will soon become a reality. He is the only thing standing between that future, and so we can't kill him," she said.

"Cassandra, are you sure? This may be our only chance to end this all and finally leave this place. Are you sure you want throw all of that away?" I asked.

"Jack, my premonitions are never wrong. You have to trust me; I haven't let you down before and I'm not going start now. If we kill this man can you live with consequences because I can't? There is already too much blood on both our hands; we have to put an end to this cycle."

"All right, I trust you. You're the only friend I have here; I believe in you," I said.

I quickly helped Cassandra to her feet, and looked towards Taylor.

"You heard what she said; do whatever you can here," I said.

Taylor nodded in agreement as we left the command post.

I quickly took Cassandra's hand leading her back down the catwalk to the wall where we climbed down.

"I hope you know what you're doing. If what you said about Sears is true he's gone to be fucking pissed when I tell him that Taylor got away," I said.

"Don't worry, we're in this together," she said.

We quickly made it to the cover of the jungle, and then I contacted Sears via the codec.

"Commander Sears this is Jack."

"Go on Jack, I trust that you were successful in your mission."

"Ah Commander, I don't know how to say this, but we failed in our mission."

"What? What do you mean you failed?" asked Sears.

"Taylor must have been on to us. He knew we were coming, and was able to escape before I could eliminate him. We were lucky to make it out of the base camp alive," I said.

"Where's Taylor now?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, he got away."

"All right, Jack, I'm sending a chopper to pick you up. Travel 5 miles north of the base camp to the drop zone. The chopper will be waiting for you there. Oh and Jack we aren't finished with this, once you reach back to base we'll have to talk."

"Okay, out," I said ending the codec call.

"We need to head five miles north of here to the drop point. Sears is sending a chopper to pick us up," I said.

"What else did he say?" she asked.

"He said that we needed to talk with him once we reached the base camp. Hey, we should get going come on," I said as we both started traveling towards the drop point.

As we arrived to the drop point the chopper was already waiting for us. We quickly boarded it, and rode back to the base.

* * *

Sears was waiting for us at base camp as the chopper approached. He met us as we got off the chopper.

"Jack, come with me," he said.

We walked for a short distance away from others, and then Sears stopped.

"Jack, I've been a father to you ever since your parents died. You would now reject me?"

I stood in silence.

"It's all right my son; the words of others may misguide us. Don't they Jack? I don't blame you, I don't blame you, son..." he said walking away from me.

"You should get some rest," he said before his image disappeared from my view.

I walked back into the base where I was met by Cassandra.

"Sears seemed a little strange when he talked to me back there. He wasn't angry that we failed the mission, or at least it didn't show."

"Well either way we did our part, and that's all that matters," she said.

"Hey I feel pretty tired; I'm going get some rest. You should do the same," I said.

"All right I'll talk with you later," she said as she walked away.

I walked to my room, and fell on the bed. My body and my mind were tired from everything that happened today. How was I going to stop Sears from doing what he intends to do? How could I keep following his orders, and take part in this atrocity? I hoped deep inside of me that Cassandra's premonition was wrong; so that I would never need to find the answer to that question. I thought about all these things as I slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

I woke up from my sleep. The rest was long overdue, both my body and mind felt refreshed. I looked outside from my window; it was night outside. I thought about everything that happened today. I remembered Sears' words. What did he mean by them? He said that we're misguided by the words of others, and that he doesn't blame me. What was he trying to say there? Then it hit me. I quickly dressed and ran to Cassandra's room.

"Cassandra, open up it's me," I said knocking on the door.

There was no response. I called for her once again, but still no response.

I tried the door, and to my surprise it was open. I walked in to her room, it was empty. It seemed as if all of the life within it had vanished. I felt a chasm grow in my stomach. Cassandra and I have been living in Sears' cage for far too long. He knew us. So when we decided to rattle the bars of the cage, he heard. He knew all along...

Sears must have taken Cassandra somewhere. He must have found out the truth. I needed to find out where he took her, so I walked to the command post. I walked up to one of the captains.

"Sears said he wanted to speak with me," I told the man.

"You do realize it's the middle of the night, right?" he said.

"Yes, I realize that but Sears said he needed to speak with me about mission details," I said.

"Look I can't help you with that because Sears isn't here. He left for that storage facility we captured from the rebels. So whatever you need to talk to him about will have to wait until morning, okay?" he said waiving me away.

My plan had worked. Now I knew where Sears was, and I could bet my life that Cassandra was there with him. I knew I didn't have much time, and that I would have to get there fast. I quickly ran to the base garage where we kept all the vehicles. I shot the lock of the door with my gun, and entered the building. I quickly grabbed the keys to one of the jeeps, and drove off towards the storage facility.

I reached the base and saw another jeep park outside. Sears was still here by the looks of things. I got out of the jeep and slowly approached the building. I opened the door to the building; as I entered I saw Cassandra tied up in a chair. It looked as if she had been beaten as there was blood on the sides of her face. Sears stood in front of her. He looked towards me as he began to speak.

"Jack, I'm so glad that you made it. I knew you wouldn't keep me waiting long. It seems that our friend, Cassandra, here has had a change of heart. She's been placing all these ideas in your head, hasn't she? Jack, I can be a rather merciful man. However, I can't be merciful to a traitor; even if I forgave her I would always have doubts about her loyalty. Jack, you, though, have been like a son to me. No father can kill his own son now can he? He must show mercy, shouldn't he?"

He motioned for me to come closer. I walked towards him in silence.

"Jack, a father was must show forgiveness and mercy for the offenses of his children. I will forgive you, Jack, if you show your obedience. Although a father must show mercy, he cannot stand for disobedience," he said handing me a knife.

"The things you are going to do here are going to destroy the lives of many millions of people. Are you truly going to go through with that?" I asked.

"It is a necessary loss. We all have a part in this, Jack, you as well," he said.

I took the knife from his hand as I stared into Cassandra's eyes. She looked back at me; there was no fear in her eyes. She believed in me as I in her.

"Jack do it now, kill her."

I played with the knife in my hand. "Kill her...? Over all this time I have come to be rather fond of her," I said.

"Throw all of those useless feelings and emotions away. You must do the sons responsibility, and obey what I say. Kill her now!" he said.

I gripped the knife tightly in my hand.

Sears noticed the resolve in me as he spoke, "Good. Now finish it. It is rather a shame don't you think? She could see into the future, but she couldn't see how this would all turn out. She couldn't see her own demise."

"I'm sorry, but I can't let this go on any longer..." I said as I struck Sears in the chest with my elbow. I then swiftly drove my knee into his stomach. I then punched him in the face, and delivered a side-kick to his chest. His body collapsed on to the ground from my assault. I quickly cut the cords that bound Cassandra.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"I am now," she said with a weak smile on her face.

"What now? We're surely as good as dead. I mean I attacked Sears," I said.

"Jack, listen to me closely, a man you don't know is going to contact you via codec. You have to listen to what he says; he may be the only saving grace we have here. Just trust me."

"What man?"

Suddenly my nanosuit was giving me a codec call from an unknown frequency.

"What the...?"

"It's the man I told you about, Jack," she said.

I answered the call.

"This is Jack."

"Ah yes, good I finally reached you."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Consider me a well wisher, a friend if you're comfortable with calling me that. Jack, I know what you've experienced in this hell hole. Now you've backed yourself into a corner."

"Yeah, but how did you know about that?"

"News travels fast, and besides I'm not too far away. Either way you've made a mess of things, and now you need a way out. If you think you can trust me; meet me at the airstrip. It's six miles east of where you are. You've got a map don't you; maybe that girl with you can help you out."

"How do you know all that?" I asked.

"I'll be waiting. You should hurry; I doubt that he's going to lie there forever."

I quickly grabbed Cassandra's hand as we hurried back to the jeep.

I started the engine and drove east to the airstrip.

* * *

As I continued to drive, I heard the hum of engines behind us.

"Sears must have contacted base camp, and let everyone know about our little confrontation," I said as I stepped on the gas.

I hear the whiz of bullets pass by us as I continued to drive. The backside of the jeep was getting riddled with bullets.

"Seriously, fuck!" I said as I continued to drive.

I had Cassandra grab the wheel for a moment while I removed my gun. I could barely see in anything only the faint glow of headlights behind us. I fired a couple shots in the direction of the headlights. I guess my shots did the job as I saw the glow of headlights fading further and further back.

I quickly grabbed the wheel once again and continued driving.

"It's not much further," I said as I stepped on the gas.

It was almost dawn, and so the visibility was getting a little better. I could faintly see the airstrip in the distance. I could see that a chopper was waiting for us there.

I stepped on the gas full throttle as we finally made it to the chopper. It seems that Sears' men had not given up on the chase as they appeared a short distance behind us.

I brought the jeep to a halt, and quickly got out of the car.

A man in his mid thirties opened the door for us.

"Come on get in," he said as he went to start up the chopper.

Sears mean opened fire on us as I started to climb aboard. I quickly climbed on to the chopper, and gave Cassandra my hand.

"Come on, Cassandra, take my hand."

She took my hand as I pulled her up and looking deep into my eyes she said, "Jack, I'm sorry I have to go now."

As soon as she spoke these words a bullet hit her in the back. She gasped as the bullet met with her body. I could feel my heart sinking within me. I quickly pulled her up and shut the door to the chopper as the chopper was about to take off.

I grabbed Cassandra and looked at where she was shot. Her shirt was now soaked in blood as there was an exit wound. I sat up against the frame of the chopper with Cassandra clutched tightly in my arms. The floor of the chopper was now covered with her blood.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me; maybe I could have changed it? Things could have been different. Why did you carry this all by yourself all this time?" I asked her in a sorrowful tone.

"Jack, I saw many things. This has to be the way. I saw you, Jack, in my premonition. Remember when you asked me what I saw you doing once this was all finished? I saw it Jack; I saw you. The world is headed down a sick path, and I saw you saving the world from that path. You're going to give people hope in the future; when all there is fear. Jack, you remember when I told you that seeing the future involves choices. Through my death I can save others. I chose to let fate play out, and if I have to trade in my life for the countless lives of others that's a consequence I'm willing to take. This is what little I can do to change the future; the rest is in your hands. You're going to give us all a better future. If I had to die for that future to be realized, and for you to realize your true calling then it's a small price to pay."

"You're leaving me like everyone else in my life. I wanted to share that dream with you. How can I, now that you're gone," I said.

I heard Cassandra's voice in my mind. "Jack I'm not leaving you. I'm giving you a part of me. You know that saying; our lives are made by the death of others. My death is giving you a new life. I've been living a half-life until this point, and so by giving you my life I'll be a part of you. You will change the lives of many, and through that I can say that I lived a good life. You're stronger than any of us; I can only see the future. You, however, can change the future. We all have to play our parts, Jack, and this is mine."

I felt the grief and sorrow within me. I felt a chasm grow inside me. It seemed as if what little I had was snatched away from me.

I heard Cassandra's voice again in my head, "Jack, it's okay. This man is here to help you. You don't have to worry..."

"All right I won't." I said with a sob as I clutched her tightly in my arms. I didn't want to let her go, but it wasn't my choice anymore.

I heard the patter of the rain against the window of the chopper.

Cassandra spoke to me again in my mind, "It's raining; it's beautiful isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, it is beautiful," I said.

"I'm glad, Jack... The rain makes us feel at peace, doesn't it?" she asked.

"It does, I feel so many things right now. So many things I could have said, so many things I could have done. But the rain has come, and it's telling me to forget about all that. It's telling me to take in the moment, and be at peace. Cassandra I'm going to miss you," I said clutching her in my arms as I placed my head against hers.

"I'll be right here waiting, Jack. So don't worry," she said.

I closed my eyes the only sound was the patter of the rain. I heard Cassandra in my head once again. "The sound of the rain it's nice. It's so gentle. The rain always made me so sleepy. Jack, I'm feeling really sleepy right now. We'll talk after I get some sleep. First, thing when I wake up, okay?" she asked as she slowly drifted away.

"Yeah... First thing when we wake up," I thought as I held back the tears.


End file.
